


and we all still die (what do we leave behind?)

by intothenowhere (orphan_account)



Series: Many Pathways, Many Choices [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Female Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intothenowhere
Summary: A story told through the years, of a friendship that might have been a whole lot sooner...





	and we all still die (what do we leave behind?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaceratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaceratops/gifts).



> An AU of an AU of a...
> 
> While I couldn't write a sentinel team-up of the century (may that happen in our future), I did want to take a look at what would have happened if Tython wasn't the first time Azlin and Volya met, if things had worked out a certain way where Volya had been trained as a Shadow, and she and Azlin were childhood best friends.
> 
> I am so grateful to have known you for the past two years, Eva, and blimey does it feel a lot longer (in a good way of course). I look forward to many more shitposts, more laughs in the DND group, more fabulous art, and more friendship.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Eva!

Fate is a roll of the dice, a fork in the road, on and on. Constantly changing, constantly evolving, always leaving different pathways and unopened doors.

 

In one universe, Palpatine never rises to power. The Jedi never fall; the Republic remains shining and bright and  _ good.  _

 

In another, Soleil Thelanis does not chose Volya Doneeta as a Padawan, instead she is assigned Azlin Eko. Another universe, and instead of a chance meeting en route to Tython, they know each other from childhood.

 

This is that universe.

 

÷

 

Volya's on her ass for the third time in as many minutes, Azlin standing over her with her hand held out. “You need to work on using less openings,” Azlin advises as Volya takes her hand. “If I was a Sith, you'd be dead right now.”

 

“Little Volya bits floating around, yeah yeah, I know.” Volya sighs. She's sore all over, exhausted beyond belief, and while Azlin's forehead is beaded with sweat, she doesn't appear nearly as winded as Voyla. “But it's been years since an actual Sith Lord.”

 

“Maul,” Azlin corrects, handing her a canteen. “And we  _ still  _ don't know who trained him.”

 

Volya takes a sip of water, then motions widely with the canteen, water sloshing onto the floor. “The old guy probably kicked it, it's been ten years since the Battle of Naboo. No one's  _ that  _ patient.”

 

Azlin mutters something under her breath that Volya doesn't catch, but can imagine it's something along the lines of  _ you always have to be careful.  _ Which she is, but wondering when a Sith Lord is gonna strike from the shadows causes her too much anxiety to dwell on.

 

Azlin goes quiet for a moment longer than usual for her, and Volya steps closer. “Look, I know I've got to work on my defense. I'm not angry with you for pointing it out, either -”

 

“I know,” Azlin shakes her head. “Um...Master Soleil brought up my knighthood during meditation this morning.”

 

Volya gasps, clapping her hand to her mouth. She bounces on the heels of her feet. “Oh my stars, Azlin! That's awesome! You're so young it's unprecedented -”

 

“Yeah, I am. That's the issue, don't you see? If they're willing to knight padawans as young as us, aren't you worried about why?”

 

Volya shakes her head, not following. “Sorry, are you suggesting you're... _ not  _ excited about this?”

 

“I  _ am _ , I'm just concerned about the meaning behind it. Do they sense something in our future, or something?” 

 

“And here I thought  _ I  _ was the anxious one,” Volya chuckles as she tosses her arm over Azlin's shoulder. “You've got me beat, Eko.”

 

Azlin wriggles out from Volya's grasp. “Seriously, Master Eerin hasn't seemed off to you lately?”

 

Volya considers this a moment, “Not really. A little more head in the clouds than usual, but -” she shrugs, “figured it was Council business.”

 

“And  _ you  _ weren't curious? I don't buy it,” Azlin retorts as they heard back to the common room. 

 

“Maybe I tried to get information, maybe I got caught browsing through Master Eerin's comms. Maybe I spent a few hours helping Padawan Surris in the Archives as punishment. Who's to say?”

 

Azlin rolled her eyes. 

 

÷

 

Volya hums contently as the shuttle lifts off out of the hanger. It's bewildering to think she's been stuck in the Archives for the past few months, and now she - and  _ Azlin!  _ They haven't been on a mission together in  _ ages  _ \- was on her way to board  _ the Mercurial,  _ as part of some strange mission that involved an archivist, civilian, and two (ish) Shadows.

 

Azlin is looking around the hull, taking in the sight of a nervous Amaranth Elsheva, and Brider who's caught in the strange  _ between  _ state of fright and excitement. Her expression is clouded, wary. Volya wants to reach out to squeeze her shoulder, anything, but isn't sure even now after so many years, if Azlin would appreciate it.

 

Still, she bumps shoulders with the more experienced Shadow, and gives her a winning smile. “It'll be okay!” Volya promises in a quiet whisper, so the others don't hear. 

 

“If they need me, it's a dangerous mission.” Azlin retorts. “No need bringing those two in.”

 

She's not quite sulky, but definitely irritated at the prospect of Brider and Amaranth poking around in dangerous situations. They both know if Azlin was called in, then the mission they were embarking on was going to be...peculiar.

 

“It'll be okay,” Volya repeats, smile not fading. “The Force is with us, we'll be okay! You, like,  _ worship  _ Tarn Ketsana, you've read everything there is to know about the Sith Wars, if anyone here is prepared for some -” Volya wiggles her fingers - “Spooky shit, it's you!”

 

Azlin narrows her eyes, then nods. “That's true. Still don't like working with such a...colorful group.” Azlin makes a face at Amaranth's outfit eyesore of clashing colors, that's sure to make Azlin's Keshian eyes burn. 

 

Volya pulls a  _ okay you have a point  _ face, then shrugs. “They might surprise you.”

 

÷

 

Volya's swinging her eyes back and forth, trance-like, waiting for the Council to call her in. They'd requested her presence an hour ago, but there'd been some sort of delay.

 

“Boo!”

 

Volya goes airborne, as Azlin emerges from the shadows behind her, chuckling. “What happened to Bant's Shadow training?”

 

“Still there,” Volya says between blowing a raspberry at Azlin. “Just a bit rusty.”

 

“Better tune it up,” Azlin says, hauling Volya to her feet. “Cos I think they're gonna send us on a special kind of mission.”

 

Volya's eyes light up. “Sentinel team-up?”

 

Azlin sighs, then repeats in a more exasperated tone than Volya's, but a smile tugs on her lips. “Sentinel team-up.”

 

Volya pumps the air, “Heck yeah!”

 

As they head to the doors, Azlin says, “You're such a nerd.”

 

“So are you.”

 

“Yeah, but I'm a  _ cool  _ nerd - hey!” Azlin yelps as Volya playfully shoves her. The two chuckle all the way into the Council room, when they both grow serious, ready for whatever the future may hold for them. 

 

÷

 

The future was not bright and shining;

like the depths of the ocean, and the darkest shadow,

it held deceit, plunging depths, and endings.

 

Their final chapter was one not filled with joy, but of grief. It ended sharply, with a shot to the back, or by the blade of an Inquisitor.

 

Though their bodies may set in darkness, their souls rise in perfect light. The legacy left behind, the memories, those were as infinite as the Force itself.

  
  
  



End file.
